1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas generating agent pack for an air bag inflation gas generator to be used to form a combustion chamber in the air bag inflation gas generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior shock absorber to protect a passenger car driver from shocks at collision accidents comprises an air bag and a gas generator to inflate the air bag with gas. At a collision accident of a passenger car, explosives or other gas generating agents having a similar composition thereto, which are charged in the gas generator, are ignited and burnt to produce gas. The air bag is instantaneously inflated by the resultant gas for protecting the driver against any collision shocks, thereby avoiding possible serious injury of the driver.
FIG. 7 shows the air bag inflation gas generator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Print No. 138005/1993.
This air bag inflation gas generator comprises a longitudinal outer cylindrical member 13 having a plurality of gas outlets 11 formed in the outer periphery, an inner cylindrical member 17 inserted in the outer cylindrical member 13 and having gas flow openings 15 formed in the outer periphery, a final filter 19 disposed between the outer cylindrical member 13 and the inner cylindrical member 17, a plurality of gas generating agents 23 with a through hole 21 formed at the center accommodated in the stacked state in the axial direction of the inner cylindrical member 17, and an igniter 25 and an ignition agent 27 disposed at one end of the inner cylindrical member 17, wherein the gas generating agents 23 and the ignition agent 27 are accommodated in a gas generating agent pack 29.
With the above air bag inflation gas generator, volume of combustion gas from the gas generating agents 23 can be steeply increased and a large volume of combustion gas can be surely purified.
But, the gas generating agent pack 29 for the above conventional air bag inflation gas generator has drawbacks that it is difficult to tightly stack the gas generating agents 23 without any gaps in the gas generating agent pack 29 and the gas generating agents 23 are mutually bumped by vibration, resulting in damages.
More specifically, the aforementioned gas generating agents 23 are generally produced by dispersing a gas generating component into a binder, charging the resultant binder into a metal mold and molding under pressure. But, it is very difficult to produce them in a uniform thickness. Therefore, when many of such gas generating agents 23 are accommodated in the gas generating agent pack 29, errors in thickness are accumulated and, for example, when about 20 gas generating agents are stacked, about 3-mm gap is formed in the gas generating agent pack 29 in the worst case and the gas generating agents 23 are mutually bumped by vibration, possibly damaging them.